


Wishes

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Heavy Angst, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for timepetalsprompts weekly ficlet prompt, 'back in time'. I could've written a fun little adventure-y thing, but no, this is what the muse demanded. Doomsday angst. Two drabbles, connected to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

She wishes she could go back in time. That she could tell her past self to bring something—anything—a piece of rope! to keep her from falling. Falling and falling, would she ever stop? She replays it over and over in her mind: being sent away, coming back, opening the breach. Laughing with the Doctor, the old team, Shiver and Shake. The lever failing. Fixing it. And falling, always falling, even in her dreams she’s falling, and there is no one there to catch her.

She wishes she could go back in time, and treasure every moment with Him.

********************

He wishes he could go back in time. He should’ve been more careful. His last words to her, he yelled. Two minutes on a beach with no touch—an impossible gift, and he wasted it. Never told her the most important thing. It plays on repeat in his mind, every waking moment, watching her fall. She, the one who kept him steady, falling. So he runs, the only thing he knows how to do, and it isn’t fair to Martha, but she fell and now so will he.

He wishes he could go back in time, and tell her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like candies: the more of them I get, the happier I am. :D


End file.
